Jimmy has had enough
by moridash
Summary: just a one shot where jimmy pops down for a vist and trys to matchmake, sort of, ended up lot shorter then i invisioned.


**_hey guys,just a one shot where Jimmy intervines :) dont take this too seriously as i know most of this could never happen,also with the cas head tilt-i personally love it,im writing from jimmy's point of veiw here,enjoy :)_**

* * *

Jimmy Novak was a great man; after all, he had given himself up to completely and eternally host an angel of the lord. But this particular angel of the lord had finally cracked jimmy, he had gotten on his last nerve, and being at peace in heaven, it was hard to get annoyed. Jimmy had been in his heaven, enjoying his afterlife and waiting for his wife and daughters time to join him. When he wanted to he could communicate and feel what Castiel was feeling, and likewise for Castiel. Now jimmy hadn't meant to, but out of boredom and maybe some curiosity he had been checking in on his body which was being occupied by Castiel. After a few weeks jimmy had returned to being alone in his heaven. The pent up self-loathing feelings that Castiel was carrying had driven him mad. Jimmy breathed deeply and stood tall as he prayed for Castiel.

"hello jimmy" jimmy opened his eyes to find Castiel standing in front of him, jimmy blinked a couple of times as he looked down at himself, it was just weird to be talking to your body yet be standing in your body in front of your body. Jimmy shook his head and smiled slightly. "Hi Castiel, thanks for coming" Castiel nodded slightly. "Of course, what did you want?" jimmy breathed and tried to not to be blunt. "I umm, I…I have noticed that you uh…well I was just checking in on how I, you, uh, we, no you were doing and. Well man how do you carry around all those feelings, I could barely stand it." Castiel just blinked and tilted his head slightly, without even noticing. Jimmy noticed, he had hoped to god that that was a Castiel thing and not a jimmy thing. "Like for example, the main thing really, how you feel about dean" Castiel instantly stiffened his gaze was cold. Jimmy licked his lips and averted his gaze, he need to continue. "I mean seriously, I was there for weeks and wh...Why don't you say something or do something? Rarely even when I don't want to I get little snippets of your feelings about dean and my god man, just do something please! I can't believe I'm saying this" jimmy rubbed his hand down his face and turned around. Castiel stood still and spoke calmly. "I'm sorry jimmy but I can't, I…please don't concern yourself with such things" jimmy spun around and stepped closer to Castiel. "Not concern myself? Well sometimes as I pointed out I can help it, what is so wrong with just going down there and telling him, or doing something, I give you permission, if that's what is holding you back!" Castiel just shook his head. "No jimmy, I'm sorry but no. goodbye" jimmy just sighed and shook his head as Castiel disappeared. "Damn it cas" he muttered as he started to pace.

After a few days of pestering Castiel allowed jimmy an hour back on earth, but there were conditions. "Remember jimmy, one word and I will throw you back in heaven" jimmy nodded and swallowed as Castiel flew to heaven and gave jimmy full control of his real body again. "Hey Cas...cas?" Sam asked as jimmy was teleported to their current hotel room. "Hi Sam right? Not cas I'm afraid, jimmy, good to see you again." Sam just gawped as jimmy stood there, hands in his pockets. "Oh uh hi jimmy...uhh...no offence but where is cas?" jimmy smiled and sat down on the nearest available chair. "Castiel, well I wouldn't stop nagging and pestering so he is having a break in heaven while I come back down here for a bit." Sam nodded and smiled. "so we looking after you then?" jimmy bit his lip and nodded "I hope I'm not intruding" Sam shook his head and sat on his bed, "not at all, welcome back" jimmy smiled and thanked Sam, now suddenly nervous about seeing dean, he just wanted to tell him but he knew what Castiel would do. Jimmy stood up quicker then he knew possible when the door opened and dean strolled through, closing it with his foot.

"Hey Sammy I...cas!" jimmy didn't have enough time to process what was happening as before he knew it dean had him in a tight hug. Jimmy knew it might piss off the angel but he tried to catch Castiel's attention and let him feel what it was like to be hugged by dean like this. Suddenly in his head was Castiel. 'Jimmy, I warned you!' jimmy quickly mentally shot back 'I haven't done anything, he thinks I'm you right now' jimmy smiled as Castiel didn't reply. Sam quickly stood and spoke up "umm dean that's not cas" dean pulled away extremely quickly and glared at jimmy. "Hello dean" jimmy said, knowing that was what Castiel always said, yet his voice suited the words better; jimmy could see it put dean off as his voice was higher when he was in control. "Sam?" Sam grinned and motioned to jimmy. "You remember jimmy...Novak right?" jimmy nodded and flashed a smile at Sam before addressing dean. "cas is giving me an hour back on earth, Sam said its ok with you guys for you to ya know watch over me" dean glanced at Sam and jimmy before breathing deeply. "Well uh, ok sure, and sorry about the hug, it's just...we haven't seen you, I mean cas in weeks, that son of a bitch always worries us" jimmy smiled and tried not to full on grin. "It's fine, but umm, you guys don't have any food do you?" dean grinned and looked at Sam. "Burgers ok?" jimmy smiled and he didn't know how dean knew he loved burgers but he went with it. "Burgers would be great".

Jimmy was kind of glad that he hadn't felt any attraction to dean when he walked in; glad it was purely Castiel's feelings. "So uh, why did you leave heaven jimmy?" Sam asked, pushing his salad around with his fork. Dean just chewed his food silently as jimmy spoke, already having eaten two burgers. "I just thought I could give cas a break, plus I may have been a little board" Sam nodded slowly. "Sure, Yeh…so you have an hour right?" jimmy nodded, "well more like three quarters of an hour now." Dean finished his food while Sam was still picking at his. "Sammy what's up, you love your rabbit food what's wrong with you?" Sam shrugged and pushed his food away "just not hungry I suppose." Dean eyed his brother before shrugging and asking jimmy if he was finished.

After paying they trio returned to their hotel room. "I'm gonna have a shower" Sam announced as he dropped his jacket on his bed. Dean just shrugged out if his jacket in response. Jimmy tried not to seem as if he were watching dean as he sat on the nearest bed. "Do you have any pen and paper?" dean was momentarily shocked but quickly nodded and riffled through Sam's stuff. "Here ya go" jimmy smiled and took the supplies from dean. "Can I ask what you're writing?" jimmy shook his head "patience" jimmy hoped Castiel wasn't watching what he was writing. Jimmy finished his note and gave it to dean, "read that when cas is back" dean frowned but nodded and took the paper. "So uh, what do ya wanna do?" jimmy shrugged and closed his eyes and fell against the bed. "No idea, some sleep would be nice" dean frowned "don't you sleep in heaven?" jimmy smiled but kept his eyes closed "not really, you don't do anything in heaven" dean raised an eyebrow in surprise at jimmy's answer. "Sounds boring" jimmy nodded slightly, listening to the sounds of dean breathing and the sound of Sam in the shower. "It is".

Jimmy hoped his plan would work; there wasn't much else he could do. After trying for a good ten minutes jimmy finally dozed off, Sam was out getting supplies and dean was watching over jimmy. "Hey cas, don't know if you can hear me or not, just checking in...miss you buddy…jimmys all right but…I dunno I suppose I'm just used to you in that body…anyway, see ya soon buddy" dean sighed as he finished his nightly prayer, something he had just got used to doing. When jimmy woke up he realised he had about two minutes left before he went back to heaven. "Hey, you're awake" Sam stated as he sat down on the bed adjacent to jimmy's. "Yep, god I've missed sleep" Sam just chuckled as sipped his coffee. "Where's dean?" jimmy asked as he scanned the room for the older Winchester. "Oh he will be back soon" Sam replied as he started stuffing his things into his duffle bag. Jimmy frowned at that.

"What are you doing?" Sam frowned in return. "umm, we're leaving town…and as you only have ten minutes left, as soon as cas is back, we can leave, unless you wanna come ride with us, I dunno if you need space or whatever for going back to heaven" jimmy breathed and nodded, giving Sam a small smile before shrugging on his trench coat. "well…thank you for looking after me Sam" Sam grinned and shrugged "of course, any time" jimmy smiled and nodded slowly, noticing his ten minutes had turned into about two. "I'm gonna go put the stuff in the car, dunno if I will ever you again so, bye jimmy" jimmy nodded politely and watched as Sam closed the door behind him. The clock showed 2:30 as jimmy suddenly fell to the floor.

"Hello jimmy" jimmy turned around to find Castiel in front of him. "Castiel" Castiel nodded politely back. "Cas- I wanna ask you one last thing…did you...miss dean?" Castiel's expression turned cold and hard as he averted his gaze. Jimmy smiled slightly as he stepped forward. "Come on cas who am I gonna tell." Castiel glanced at jimmy before letting him feel his emotions. Jimmy gasped as he suddenly felt what he realised was Castiel's feelings for the past hour. "I'll take that as yes" jimmy said in a serious yet playful tone, a tiny smile on his face. "I take it you remember the hug" Castiel tried to fight a smile at jimmy's words. Jimmy smiled and sat down on a boulder near him, "expect that when you get back" Castiel smiled a little and said goodbye before flapping away, back this vessel. Jimmy just sighed as he lay back on the large rock. "Angels…" he muttered as he closed his eyes.


End file.
